


Dragon Ball GA - Game of Ages

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, miraitrunksisback, noDBsupersagas, postmajinbu, timetravel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: Dopo alcuni mesi dalla grande battaglia contro Majin-Bu, gli abitanti della Terra sembrano vivere un armonioso periodo di pace. Ma, con il ritorno di Mirai Trunks, un nuovo pericolo incombe prepotentemente sulle vite dei nostri eroi e non solo.Una particolare richiesta da parte del saiyan del futuro potrebbe sconvolgere per sempre il corso degli eventi.Di cosa si tratta? Riusciranno i combattenti a far fronte a una catastrofe apparentemente silenziosa?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Mirai Bulma/Mirai Vegeta
Kudos: 1





	Dragon Ball GA - Game of Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.  
> Le immagini che inserirò nei prossimi capitoli non mi appartengono.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
  
DRAGON BALL **GA** : **GAME** OF **AGES**  
  
**  
  
CAPITOLO 1 - RITORNO AL PASSATO **

  


Erano trascorsi diversi mesi dallo scontro con Majin-Bu, mesi di deliziosa quiete. Sulla Terra aleggiava uno strano e armonioso senso di pace, la tranquillità e la serenità erano palpabili e osservabili nella rilassatezza con la quale ogni combattente della squadra Z affrontava le proprie giornate.  
Nessuno aveva mai smesso di completamente di allenarsi, ma non vi era affatto ossessione, fretta o paura nel migliorare se stessi.  
Il piccolo Trunks stava diventando sempre più grande e sempre più simile al padre, l'orgoglioso principe dei saiyan. Dopo le mille peripezie affrontate - il sacrificio compiuto da Vegeta per poter salvare la Terra e la grande battaglia contro Majin-Bu - il loro rapporto era chiaramente divenuto molto più stretto e molto più intimo, nonostante il taciturno principe faticasse ancora a dimostrarlo.  
Non era mai stato un padre affettuoso, Vegeta. Non era nemmeno stato un marito presente ma il suo cambiamento, da quando era giunto sul pianeta Terra, era stato grosso modo esemplare e di questo Bulma e Trunks erano stati i veri artefici. Entrambi apprezzavano anche il minimo gesto, il più faticoso sorriso abbozzato o anche una semplice attenzione da parte del burbero principe, e ne facevano grande tesoro.   
Erano una famiglia strana ma incredibilmente unita; tutte le avventure trascorse ne avevano ampiamente fortificato il legame. Bulma trascorreva le giornate a progettare nuove invenzioni, mentre Vegeta non si era mai sottratto all'allenamento quotidiano. Anche il piccolo Trunks non perdeva mai tempo, gustava intensamente i momenti di allenamento passati insieme a Vegeta e gli scontri amichevoli con l'amico più piccolo, Goten.   
  
Era un caldo pomeriggio di luglio quando, dopo una lunga serie di lotte sfiancanti, padre e figlio si radunarono in cucina per saccheggiare il frigorifero, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Bulma. Non che questo avvenimento fosse un'eccezione, ovviamente.  
«Non cambierete mai, voi saiyan. Possibile che abbiate sempre fame? La cosa che più mi sorprende è che non ingrassate mai!» sentenziò la donna, appoggiandosi con le braccia conserte al ripiano di marmo della cucina.   
Gli anni sembravano non essere passati per lei, nonostante fosse oramai una donna matura all'anagrafe. Fisicamente era rimasta la stessa ragazzina che molti anni prima era salpata alla volta di Namek, proprio in quel luogo in cui aveva incontrato il suo bizzarro principe per la prima volta. Decisamente un primo incontro poco convenzionale.   
«Abbiamo semplicemente un metabolismo diverso da voi terrestri. Noi non ingrassiamo, incrementiamo la massa muscolare a causa degli allenamenti. A proposito, dovresti farlo anche tu, ti vedo gonfia» dichiarò il principe pur sapendo che, nel dare quel verdetto, avesse appena decretato la fine di quella pacifica giornata.   
Bulma diventò rossa come un peperone, strinse i pugni rabbiosamente e abbozzò un sorriso da nevrosi. _La quiete prima della tempesta_ , così la definiva Vegeta ogni volta che la moglie mostrava quella pacata e silenziosa espressione da pentola a pressione. Inutile dire che l'ira della donna non ci impiegò molto a esplodere e scatenarsi come un tornado contro il principe il quale, però, ignorò la sfuriata della moglie, mantenendo una perfetta calma e apparente indifferenza.  
«Sei uno scimmione! Un maleducatissimo ed esasperante gorilla!» continuò a gridare la donna sotto gli occhi divertiti del figlio. «È inutile che fai finta di ignorarmi! Io so benissimo come fartela pagare, razza di primitivo! Io ti-»  
Le urla acutissime di Bulma vennero però interrotte da un rombo fortissimo proveniente dall'esterno che fece sussultare l'intera famiglia riunita in cucina.  
«Cos'è stato, mamma?» domandò il piccolo Trunks, mettendosi in posizione di difesa.  
«Andiamo a vedere!»  
Bulma uscì di corsa seguita dai due saiyan, i quali dovettero rimandare a malincuore la loro abbondante cena.   
  
  
Non appena la porta automatica della grande casa rotonda si aprì, la scena che si presentò agli occhi della famigliola fu tutt'altro che pericolosa. Sia Bulma che Vegeta ci impiegarono meno di un attimo a capire cosa stesse succedendo e, cessando di essere allarmati, tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.   
«È tornato!»   
Si poteva scorgere poco distante un enorme macchinario giallo e verde, con quattro gambe meccaniche ed una cupola semitrasparente alla sommità, il numero "1" disegnato in verde su un motore e una "C" cerchiata in nero sul lato.   
«Chi è tornato?» domandò il piccolo Trunks. Tirò con un manina la tuta del principe, il quale non rispose ma incrociò le braccia. «Papà? Papà? Chi è tornato? Eh? Papà?»  
«Fa' silenzio un attimo, moccioso! E smettila di tirarmi» sbraitò Vegeta redarguendo il figlio, il quale assunse l'espressione arrabbiata tipica del padre.  
Nello stesso istante la cupola della navicella si spalancò, mostrando ai coniugi proprio ciò che si aspettavano di vedere. Un ragazzo alto e muscoloso dai capelli color glicine e i grandi occhi blu uscì dalla macchina del tempo sorridendo raggiante. Bulma lo raggiunse in pochi secondi per abbracciarlo, non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime.  
«Ciao mamma!» sussurrò dolcemente il ragazzo, rispondendo all'abbraccio caloroso della madre - o meglio, di sua madre in un'altra epoca.  
Il piccolo Trunks spalancò gli occhi esterrefatto e iniziò a tremare come una foglia. Quel tizio gli assomigliava, aveva chiamato sua madre "mamma", appunto. Mille dubbi e mille domande si insinuarono nella mente del piccolo saiyan, il quale ebbe coraggio di parlare solo dopo aver deglutito sonoramente.  
«Come sarebbe a dire "mamma"? Quello è mio fratello?!» domandò Trunks attaccandosi poi nuovamente alla tuta del padre, il quale sbuffò spazientito.  
Bulma si avvicinò al figlio piccolo e sorrise. Si chinò per guardarlo negli occhi e gli spiegò poi tutta la storia, con la calma e la pazienza tipica di una madre.   
Ad ogni minimo dettaglio del racconto al piccolo saiyan si illuminavano gli occhi al solo pensiero di come sarebbe anch'egli diventato. Sarebbe divenuto uno dei combattenti più straordinari dell'universo, con la sostanziale differenza che non avrebbe dovuto affrontare tutte le difficoltà e le sofferenze del ragazzo del futuro. Ci vollero parecchi minuti prima che la sete di curiosità del piccolo Trunks si colmasse, ma ci volle ancor più tempo prima che l'entusiasmo frizzante e coinvolgente del bambino scemasse.  
«Forte! Quindi tu sei me da grande!» urlò il bambino, affascinato e fuori di sé.  
«Già! Sono proprio io... cioè, sono proprio te... cioè... oh, Kami, quant'è difficile!» sospirò il grande Trunks portandosi una mano dietro la nuca. Iniziò a ridere per pochi secondi, poi divenne tuttavia più serio nell'incrociare gli occhi dell'uomo dallo sguardo accigliato di fianco a lui, rimasto in silenzio per tutta la durata del racconto.  
«Ciao, papà».  
«Non ti vedo affatto cresciuto, non ti sei allenato molto in questi anni» osservò Vegeta, mantenendo il contatto visivo con il figlio del futuro.  
«Effettivamente no: dopo anni passati a dover combattere per sopravvivere, mi sono rilassato. Ma voglio riprendere presto ad allenarmi ed è anche per questo motivo che sono qui» spiegò il ragazzo del futuro, con gli occhi illuminati da una strana luce.   
«Ti allenerai con noi?! Che bello! Che bello!» festeggiò il piccolo. Iniziò a saltellare intorno a quello grande, il quale sorrise ma fece segno di no con la testa, spegnendo soltanto per un attimo l'entusiasmo irrefrenabile del bambino.   
Gli occhi azzurri del giovane si chiusero per un istante, come se stesse cercando dentro di sé il modo per iniziare un discorso piuttosto difficile.  
Vegeta e Bulma se ne accorsero in un battibaleno e, infatti, si lanciarono uno sguardo interrogativo senza lasciar trapelare al figlio piccolo la loro perplessità.  
«A dire il vero potrei anche rimanere un po' ad allenarmi, ma non è solamente questo il motivo per cui son tornato qui».  
«E quale sarebbe? Spiegati meglio, tesoro» chiese dolcemente la madre mettendo una mano sulla spalla del giovane per confortarlo e tranquillizzarlo, in modo da farlo sentire più a suo agio.  
«Non è una richiesta semplice quella che sto per esporvi, ma mi serve il vostro aiuto» Trunks del futuro si interruppe per un secondo prima di continuare, inspirando con il naso come per inalare una buona dose di coraggio misto a ossigeno. «E dovete sapere che la mia decisione potrebbe avere delle conseguenze... imprevedibili».  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buonasera lettori e lettrici,  
> mi sto imbarcando in un altro racconto nonostante quello in corso non sia ancora finito, ma non temete! Non trascurerò nessuno dei due, soprattutto perché (purtroppo) mancano solo due capitoli alla fine di Newborn Saiyan.  
> Spero davvero che questa nuova storia vi possa piacere, è completamente diversa da quelle che ho scritto sin ora e ho dei grandi progetti a riguardo!  
> Come avrete di certo intuito questo racconto è ambientato subito dopo la grande battaglia contro Majin Bu e si svilupperà in modo alternativo rispetto a Dragonball Super, almeno per quanto riguarda l'epoca del primo capitolo.  
> Siete curiosi? Beh, mettetela tra le seguite e vedrete che il nuovo capitolo arriverà prestissimo!  
> Buona lettura,  
> Eevaa


End file.
